L'accident
by twerklaine
Summary: Une soirée qui tourne au cauchemar pour Chris et Darren...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir! Nous sommes déjà en Aout, ohlala! J'espère que vos vacances se passe bien! Les miennes ça va. Il ne fait pas très beau (vive la Belgique) mais je profite de ses jours pour dormir. Je suis sûr que vous aussi! (Et à lire des OS et fiction bien sur. Peut être même rattraper vos retard dans vos séries favorites!)**

 **Cet OS est, je préfère vous prévenir, pas le plus joyeux que j'ai écris. Peut-être allez-vous pleurer, peut-être allez-vous rire parce que je suis ridicule (on ne sait jamais) mais sachez que oui, il est très triste.**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et.. Ne videz pas votre paquet de mouchoirs...!**

 **E.**

* * *

« Okay, coupez! » cria Ryan. « Mes amis, cette saison 6 est officiellement terminé! »

Le Glee Cast se regardèrent nostalgique.

« Ça vas me manquer. » dit Dianna en passant ses mains sur sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

« J'ai hâte de voir le mariage de Klaine à l'écran. » dit Mark en s'adressant à Darren et Chris. Ces derniers sourirent à l'enthousiasme de leurs collègues.

« Les fans n'attendent que ça. » dit Darren.

« Bientôt ça sera le votre. » dit Kevin. Ils rougirent.

Chris passa son bras droit autour de la taille de Darren.

« Peut-être. » Darren n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Chris l'attira vers la sortie.

« On se voit ce soir! » lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte du studio.

« Alors comme ça tu envisage de me demander en mariage? demanda Darren en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Chris.

« Est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? », répondit le châtain en souriant.

Darren se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de se laisser guider par Chris vers leur appartement qui se trouvait à 15minutes de marche du studio. Darren agrippa le bras de Chris et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en continuant de marcher. Chris gloussa « D'humeur câlin? » Darren resserra son emprise autour du bras de Christopher. Ce que le plus jeune ne savait pas c'était que Darren avait un drôle de sentiment qui était apparu lorsque le clap annonçant la fin de Glee avait retentit. Un nœud c'était formé dans son estomac et il ne l'aimait pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Chris se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain.

« Tu viens avec moi? » demanda-t-il.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins. » lui sourit Darren. Chris acquiesça et l'embrassa avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Darren lui, se dirigea vers la chambre et s'étala de son long sur le lit en soufflant tout en passant ses mains sur son visage. Ce nœud l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de Chris. Il se saisit de son téléphone.

 _« Hey Darren! Je te manque déjà? »_ , plaisanta la personne.

« Chord... », soupira le brun.

 _« Oh... Toi il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dis-moi tout. »_ , dit le blond plus sérieusement.

« Je ne sais pas bro'... Quelque chose va se passer et je ne sais pas quoi. »

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu me chante là frère? »_

« J'ai ce putain de nœud dans mon estomac depuis qu'on a terminé de filmer aujourd'hui. C'est tellement désagréable! » Darren entendit Chord rire.

 _« Mec, c'est rien. C'est le fait qu'on a plus de scène à tourner. Tu es triste. Putain tu m'as foutu les boules pendant deux minutes là! »_

« Ouais, c'est sûrement ça... », dit le brun sans grande conviction.

Il raccrocha et se déshabilla avant de rejoindre Chris dans la baignoire. Il se plaça derrière lui et enroula la taille du châtain de ses bras pour se coller à lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et y déposa un baisé.

« Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on a terminé la série. » s'exclama Chris alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant où le Glee Cast ainsi que RIB avaient rendez-vous.

« Moi non plus. » se contentai de répondre Darren, sa main fermement entrelacée à celle de Chris.

« On ne vous attendait plus! », s'exclama Harry en accueillant le couple. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans un brouhaha donnant mal à la tête à Darren. Alors que ses collègues et petit-ami discutaient tout en mangeant les chips traînant au milieu de la table, Darren sentit l'envie de vomir. Il n'avait pas faim.

Ce nœud le rendait malade et il ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler quoi que se soit.

« Pour un qu'on n'arrête jamais, tu es bien silencieux Darren! » dit joyeusement Ryan. « Désolé, je suis juste un peu fatigué. » mentit-il.

Il ne manqua cependant pas le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami assit en face de lui. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant.

« Tu es pâles. », chuchota Chord ignorant le faux sourire que venait de lui faire Darren. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et commanda son plat qu'il ne toucha pas de la soirée.

« Ça ne va pas, love? », lui chuchota Chris.

« Si si, ça va. »

« Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. »

« Je n'avais pas faim. » Chris se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue tout en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Darren sous la table. Le nœud de ce dernier remonta dans sa gorge. Quelque chose allait se passer et ce quelque chose concernait Chris et ça il en était certain.

« À bientôt! » dit Chris en saluant une dernière fois le Glee Cast.

« Rentrer, pyjama, câlins, dodo! »,

s'exclama Chris en s'installant derrière le volant. Darren approuva d'un mouvement de tête et s'installa sur le siège passager. Chris allait démarrer le contact.

« Embrasse-moi. » Le plus jeune laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse et regarda Darren.

« Quoi? », dit-il, pas sur d'avoir bien comprit la demande du plus vieux.

« Juste, embrasse-moi. » Chris ne répondit pas et se contenta d'obéir à cette demande.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Darren qui s'empressa d'encadrer son visage de ses mains pour quémander plus qu'un chaste baisé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Chris ne sente le manque d'oxygène l'envahir.

« Je t'aime tellement fort. », murmura Darren contre ses lèvres.

« Darren, tu vas bien? », s'inquiète Chris.

« Dis-le-moi en retour. » Le ton presque suppliant de Darren lui brisait le cœur.

« Je t'aime jusqu'à l'infinie. », répondit Chris. Cette situation était bizarre.

Darren sentait ses yeux lui piquer. Chris mit le contacte et il démarra. Darren posa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Chris et la pressa plus fort que nécessaire. Chris s'empara de sa main et Darren l'agrippa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier croisement avant leur appartement, Chris entendit la respiration de Darren s'accélérer et sentit sa main se faire broyer. Il tourna la tête vers lui et la dernière chose qu'il vit et entendit, fut le regard effrayé de Darren ainsi que son nom s'échapper de ses lèvres dans un cri déchirant de douleur.

Darren se sentit revenir à lui. Malgré la douleur lui martelant la tête, il se sentait légé. Le nœud avait mystérieusement disparut et il se sentit étrangement vide. Lorsque sa vue lui revint net, il remarqua que la voiture était retournée. Ils venaient de se faire percuter par un autre véhicule.

« Chris », dit-il faiblement. Pas de réponse

« Christopher? », dit-il la voix tremblante. Toujours rien.

« Mon amour, répond moi. », supplia-t-il. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers lui. Il avait peur. Il savait.

Malgré ça, il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et découvrit l'amour de sa vie, le visage ensanglantée de ses plaies sur le front, les yeux fermé ainsi que la bouche. Une vague de colère l'envahit. Il sortit de la voiture et tituba vers la personne qui sortait elle aussi de sa voiture. Cette personne n'était pas sobre.

« ON NE VOUS A JAMAIS APPRIT QUE DE CONDUIRE SAOUL ÉTAIT ILLÉGALE? », cria-t-il.

Sans se contrôlé, il colla une droite à la personne qui s'écroula sur le sol. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il retourna vers sa voiture et en sortit non sans difficulté, Chris. Il s'assit par terre et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ça va aller. », répéta-t-il la voix tremblante tout en berçant Chris. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende les sirènes de polices et ambulanciers retentirent.

« Besoin d'aide monsieur? » demanda un voisin.

« LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE. », hurla-t-il.

« OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE CE CONNARD ALLONGÉ LA BAS! » dit-il en serrant fort Chris contre lui.

Il pleurait. Chris était dans ses bras, inconscient. Non. Mort. Chris était mort. Il le savait. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même, il aurait dû conduire et Chris serait toujours en vie. Une colère contre le monde parce que ce n'était pas juste. Chris avait encore tellement à vivre et expérimenter !

« Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ça va aller. », sanglotait Darren la tête dans le cou froid de Chris.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. », murmura-t-il tout en le berçant. Il vit les ambulanciers arrivé vers eux. Il resserra sa prise autour de Chris. Ils voulurent le lui prendre. « NON! LAISSEZ-NOUS! »

« Nous devons l'examiner, monsieur. »

« IL EST MORT. MORT. IL N'Y A RIEN À EXAMINER! LAISSEZ-MOI! »

Il sentit des bras l'agripper autour de sa taille et se sentit tirer en arrière alors qu'on lui arrachait Chris des bras.

« NOOOON. CHRISTOPHER! » dit-il dans un cri déchirant de douleur.

« LAISSEZ-MOI PUTAIN! LÂCHEZ-MOI! MON AMOUR! », dit Darren en se débattant dans les bras de l'ambulancier.

« Bonjour mon amour. », dit doucement Darren en déposant un bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe de Chris. Il s'accroupit et caressa du pouce la photo accrochée à côté de son nom/prénom et date de naissance et de mort. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Un mois c'était écoulé depuis l'accident.

« C'est encore tellement douloureux. » Darren renifla et s'assit en tailleur. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tu me manque tellement, si tu savais... Tes câlins me manquent. Tes baisés me manque. Ton sourire me manque. Ton rire me manque. Me réveiller et me coucher à tes côtés de manque. Tes crises de somnambulisme où je te retrouvais à faire du shopping sur internet à 3H du matin me manquent. » Il sourit légèrement.

« Ton sarcasme. Ta joie de vivre. Toi. Ton être. Brian et Cooper passe leur nuits et journées à mes côté, sur le canapé. Je sors Cooper de temps en temps quand même. » Il se tut un instant. Il sortit une chemise de Chris et plongea son nez dedans.

« Je sais que tu es la. Je ne te vois pas, je ne t'entends pas mais je te ressens. Et c'est encore pire que de ne rien ressentir du tout. » Il sanglota.

« Tu me manque. » redit-il.

« Je me sens vide sans toi. Une partie de moi est morte dans cet accident. » Il se tut un autre instant, reniflant la chemise de Chris.

« Malia et Stiles se sont enfin embrassé. » Il sanglota.

« Je savais que tu attendais ça depuis longtemps et tu ne peux pas le voir. » Darren s'allongea à côté de la tombe, la tête sur la chemise.

« Il se fait tard je sais. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois. Un long mois sans toi. Je suis sous antidépresseurs tu sais? Mais je ne prends pas mes pilules. Ne m'en veux pas. Alors cette nuit je la passe avec toi, ce n'est pas négociable. » Silence.

« Tu me manque. J'ai tellement, tellement peur de t'oublier. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu étais mon âme-sœur. Je ne voulais vivre qu'avec toi, avoir des enfants, me marier... J'avais déjà acheté la bague tu sais, regarde. », dit-il en sortant l'anneau de sa poche. Il l'a passa à son doigt.

« Bonne nuit mon ange. » dit-il en embrassant la bague et serrant la chemise contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il ne manqua cependant pas ce léger courant d'air caresser sa joue et il sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi.. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **... Voilà... Ne me tuez pas, d'accord? Je vous aime aussi, j'aime Chris et Darren mais voilà, un peu de fin pas heureuse, ça ne fait jamais de mal... Si? Je suis désolée!**

 **J'espère quand même que vous avez aime (si je peux dire) et j'attends impatiemment (ou pas) vos réactions dans vos reviews. Voilà voilà.**

 **Je promets un prochain OS plein de guimauve pour me faire pardonner, d'accord?**

 **Love!**

 **E.**


End file.
